pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathryn Thorburn
'''Kathryn Thorburn '''is the oldest of all the eligible heirs to the Hillglades House and the fourth in line after Rose Thorburn Junior. She's the mother of a child, a chef in a restaurant she runs, and an ex-businesswoman. She's also the oldest sister of all of the children of Paul Thorburn. During the trip into The Library she ended up being transformed into a bogeyman. Appearance Dresses business casual like a lawyer to appear more imposing than her two hundred pound build would suggest. Tall, dirty-blonde hair dyed brown and tied back into a severe ponytail, and wears a suit jacket that made her broad shoulders look broader. In a courtroom or business meeting, she would have been a tyrant. In the process of becoming a bogeyman, her eyes turned to scrawls like crayon scribblings. Personality Rose Thorburn Junior notes she’s hard as nails, mean, ruthless and greedy, and best described as a ‘mother bear’, with helicopter tendencies. Paige notes Kathryn was the worst of when it came to tearing down everyone else to get her hands on the Hillglades House. Blake points out, when dealing with Briar Girl, that she wouldn't have put up with all the supernatural things Blake went through and would have turned over the property to the lawyers already, or she would have struck some deal to try and return to her everyday life, being stubborn, mean, and unwilling to compromise if she couldn't. Blake states she's a tyrant who got to where she was by relentlessly applying pressure to everyone who got in her way or threatened to get in her way, crushing them under her heel. She doesn't take orders from who she considers to be freeloaders, but seems to be on somewhat amicable terms with her brother and sister. Blake suspects spent the entirety of her life with someone else available and ready to take the fall for her or cover for her, flourishing under the combination of Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph and found some ambition. She had a desire to be something more from Uncle Paul, knowledge on how to game the system from Aunt Steph, and unlike Callan, Kathryn hadn’t suffered the crushing disappointment of realizing she might never inherit the house. She’d found her own path. A path with a lot of victims and scapegoats left in her wake, but a path nonetheless. But in a situation that was utterly alien to her, the first time in her life that the only one truly accountable for her actions and their consequences, she panicked and fell back. Peter states when dealing with a situation she can't handle she attacks when and when that fails she tries to undermine and sabotage. The Library revealed that no one loved her, not even herself, and the eventually she gave in and broke down, leading to her undergoing the transformation into a bogeyman. Chronology Malfeasance & Duress Kathryn first appeared with the rest of the family when they attempted to oust Rose. She was left behind to watch Roxanne, Peter, and Ellie with the Walkers, Callan and Christoff. When Peter tries to rope her into his plan, she doesn't want any part of it an then argues with Roxanne on her participation until she settles on her giving up the remote and keeping quiet before they sat down to watch TV until the phone line was cut and Andy unleashed a flashbang before Eva kicked her down and then beat her until she stayed down. Kathyn assumes that, when Blake returns to free them, she's having a concussion from his talking through the bike mirror, but they manage to get free and she goes into hiding in the cellar since she's too much of a liability. When the house comes under siege and they retreat to the library she tries to rationalize away why she can't help fend off the Bane when it comes under attack, so eventually she goes to attack the automation and get it to close the door by hitting the clockwork gears. When the door is shut and the Bane is dead they take a moment to decide what to do next after Blake suggest burning a section of the house down and learning the lawyers are in on this, trying to clarify the situation. Inside Limbo she ends up nearly being hanged by a monster clown, only being protected by Evan, but has her arm dislocated as a result and tells Blake to get Roxanne out. Blake manages to help her reach the top regardless. They try to fix her dislocation, but it seemed like since the Tentements was where the injury was suffered it won't heal well. Possession Ending up inside Limbo a second time, she picked up one of the books that displayed her fears that no one loved her and it ultimately broke her down to the point she didn't want to go on. Unable to convince her to come with them, she took the book that she was bound to and ran off. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Thorburn Family Category:Bogeymen